


看图写话

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 打胎。图源来自扑乐老师，我没发挥出原本的画面刺激。
Relationships: 柱扉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	看图写话

千手柱间看到弟弟两腿间的东西时，晃了晃神，下意识以为自己早些时候灌进嘴里的两瓶“山月”还没被仙人体代谢掉。  
随后年轻的千手族长镇定下来，发现并不是酒精作祟，只是那玩意漂亮得出奇，他单纯是因为意外而震惊——他的弟弟，千手家族年轻一派的领导者千手扉间的腿间，垂落的睾丸之后有着一个蚌肉一样闭合的深粉色的阴户。

他感到一团奇怪的无名怒火又开始在胸口燃烧。  
于是柱间在旁边的水盆里潦草地洗了洗手，然后把湿淋淋的手指插进了那里，感到里面在几秒钟的抗拒之后开始自发分泌出体液，不情愿地为他深入做好了准备。  
到底是谁把你调教成这样的？他轻声问道。  
扉间感到异物的入侵，皱着眉头哼哼了两声，仍然在沉睡中没有醒来。

柱间把插入的手指添加到了两根，故意变换着角度抽插，发出扑哧扑哧的声响。扉间的睫毛颤动了一下。  
身后的长老发出一声咳嗽，示意他目睹了一切，柱间不必表演出这些。

屋里点着火盆，他感到有些燥热。几支巨大的白蜡将屋内照得恍如白昼。  
柱间身后站着五六个年迈的老人，都是千手家族德高望重的长老——烛光摇曳着，阴影落在老年人松弛的皮肉缝里，皱纹比白日里更深了些，更显得心思深沉而刻薄。  
千手柱间听懂了暗示，耸耸肩把手指抽出来。  
心底强烈的欲望吼叫着让他把扉间叫醒问问他到底是怎么回事，他们兄弟是怎么走到这一步的，理智却悲观地告诉他这毫无必要。  
扉间大概已经没把他当兄弟了，不然也不会等怀孕的事情被长老一派发现再来通知自己。

柱间仍然记得自己听到这一消息时的震惊。  
他一直以为那些年迈的掌权者和自己不对盘，因为扉间一直这么教导他：尽管不明白为什么，但他过去一直很听扉间的话，扉间说什么就是什么，扉间让他对那些“可能对他不利”的老人板起脸他就照做，扉间告诉他一步一步收回他们手里的权力他也就找借口收回。  
尽管他能听到一些流言——新族长是个不好惹的家伙，要躲远些——的时候柱间确实感到了一些内疚，但他相信扉间不会做对自己不利的判断。

扉间不会吗？现在他只觉得自己单纯又愚蠢，和弟弟往日气到极点后指责他的形容词一样。他有个女人的批，在过去十八年里从未告诉自己。如今他不知道和哪个野男人苟合怀了孕，还没有打算通知兄长。  
他拼命回想他们过去十八年的陪伴。他的弟弟四岁前是个散发着奶香气的白团子，那是他们最快乐的相处时光；之后几年扉间飞快地抽条，他们一起读书和练习忍术，日子也过得惬意；再之后呢？之后扉间就开始变得陌生了，他接触族内的事务，将自己作为千手柱间未来的辅助培养，于是他们不再同居一室，弟弟展露出老成稳重的一面，明明还是个清秀的少年却总是冷冰冰地盯着比他大很多岁的长辈——他去劝过扉间，这样很不礼貌，外界对他风评很差。但弟弟狠狠把他骂了回来；“那你怎么不把族长的位置交给他们去实现你的梦想？”他往往哑口无言地败下阵来，讪讪地离开。  
扉间说他彻夜批公文的时候去了哪里柱间没有查过，扉间说自己去研发忍术消失好几天的时候柱间也没有追究。他意识到自己一点都不了解自己的弟弟。

或许从很久很久以前，扉间就看不起自己了。  
即便忍术高超，他仍旧是个被看不起的兄长。或许扉间是被强迫的，在他不知道的角落；但弟弟为什么不来和自己寻求帮助？觉得他毫无助力吗？更可能的原因是扉间没有被任何人强迫，他自然而然地产生欲望，对酒馆里或者任务中遇见的素不相识的男人张开腿，素白的手指拨弄两片阴唇，然后用淌着水的那处容纳陌生男人炙热的阴茎——或许他们在没人看到的阴影里交媾，弟弟那张常年冷冰冰的脸上因为过于激烈的活动浮起红晕，为了压抑呻吟而和对方深吻。  
弟弟会媚叫着让男人操他吗？或者像平日里一样绷着脸，还是因为被顶得太深灌得太满而泪痕满面？他会像游女那样用长长的小腿交缠在男人腰上，让泪水和口水把自己的脸弄得一塌糊涂吗？不不不，扉间不会做出这些事情的，他大概还是被迫的。

柱间不知道自己答应来人的原因里有没有置气想要惩罚扉间的原因在。  
他甚至无法区分那是遭到背叛的痛苦还是不被弟弟信任的悲哀。或许只是纯然的愤怒和不解，柱间清楚自己绝不是全心全意地为了所谓“家族的荣耀”和“千手扉间的身体不适合怀孕生产”这两个理由动手的。

为了给自己打气来鼓足勇气去给弟弟堕胎，千手柱间在下午喝得酩酊大醉。因为日常叫他起床的那个人被他亲手喂下带着迷药的茶水送到了祠堂，他一直到晚上天黑透了才醒来，赶到这个房间时被屋里旺盛的热气一扑，酒意才醒了大半。

扉间睡得不安稳，他一直是睡得很浅警惕性很高的那种人。细细的汗在额角闪着光，他似乎做了噩梦，般胸脯起伏着，即便腿被分开架在产科病床两边也不安分地试图挪动双脚，仿佛在梦里逃避着什么。千手扉间像刚出生时那样赤裸而毫无防备地对着哥哥。  
柱间抬手把一支粗蜡烛拿近了些。他的视力完全可以把赤裸的弟弟全身每一处细节收进眼里，但他此刻不得立刻进行一些动作掩饰他的不安：扉间脸上裹着的纱布开始渗血了。  
“柱间大人，那是长老会经过讨论做出的决策。犁面是我们家族传统的对犯错……呃，对容貌过于艳丽的女性的保护措施。”  
一个年轻的忍者在另一位长老示意下赶紧打断了柱间的动作。  
他的冷汗一层层从脖颈往外冒，说话的几秒钟之间整张脸都紧张得红起来——犁面本是只用划伤一侧脸颊的，但他的主人在下午捏着那张白雪一样的脸，饶有兴致地在上面划下了整整三道深深的伤口——他当时没敢劝阻德高望重的长老，现在更害怕年轻的族长发现后迁怒自己。他听到血液在太阳穴附近血管畅流的声音，接着开始耳鸣。

“哦，是吗。”好在千手柱间并不打算继续，手指停在脸颊上方的纱布上摸了摸，然后收了回去。  
他忽然有一瞬间的茫然，忘了自己此刻站在这里的职责是什么，于是花了几秒钟思考，然后缓慢地结印，催发木遁生长。  
他是当代控制查克拉最精准的忍者，还是千手扉间唯一的亲人，扉间的大哥。千手柱间对怀孕的弟弟执行流产手术再必要不过。没有比他更合适的人。

最细的枝条挤进去的时候千手扉间的腹部抖动了一下，像是有预感般想要保护里面那个小小的器官。柱间抬头去看扉间，他的弟弟呼吸重了许多，睫毛颤动，眼皮下的眼球不安地转来转去；柱间下意识伸手拢住了弟弟的眼睛。  
我在怕扉间醒来吗？我怕被扉间看到吗？  
药效似乎在减弱，千手柱间集中精力，驱动树枝缓缓推进，一点点坚定地贯穿陌生的阴道。

有那么一瞬间，柱间似乎察觉到了泡沫破裂一样的小小阻碍。但他凝神去分辨，那阻碍却早已消失不见了。更细碎的藤曼缠绕在扉间的大腿，他通过肌肉的颤动判断自己是不是进得太快。  
进到深处，穴里没有他想象的湿润，柱间不得不不断分泌树液来进行润滑。这么窄小的腔道，未来怎么让一个嗷嗷啼哭的小生命通过呢？扉间那么怕疼，生产一定会痛晕过去的。柱间凝视弟弟刚刚成年的身体，皮肤细腻得像是女人，私处银色的耻毛和这个人的头发一样软软的，柱间捏着弟弟光滑的小腿，只觉得这样的身体居然在承受母体的责任实在荒谬。

树枝留在穴口的部分慢慢扩张到三指粗，把那圈粉红色的嫩肉撑开来，一些地方的细嫩血管被撑破了，丝丝缕缕的血淌到大腿根，在胯部汇聚成小小的一股红色细流。柱间手忙脚乱地拿布巾吸收掉，新的血液却持续不断地渗出来。  
他头上开始冒汗，柱间听到自己擂鼓般的心跳声。还没到吗？留在穴内的部分缓慢破开紧致肉壁，共感让柱间体会到了每一丝徒劳的抗拒和潮湿又温热的包裹感。好紧，好小。他忍不住想象如果是别的东西插进去该会有多么美妙的体验。  
扉间的小腹上出现了一道隐约的凸起，他起初以为那是摇曳的烛光；但随即意识到那是他插进弟弟肚子里的东西。柱间盯着那道痕迹，一时间大脑一片空白。  
过去他不知道弟弟身上有这么漂亮的批，也不知道扉间身上发生的一切。但现在他什么都知道了，看着肚皮上的距离，柱间知道自己只要再往前一点点，就可以顶到弟弟那个甚至可能没有发育完全的子宫。

这是对的吗？这是他该做的吗？柱间忽然想起了漫长岁月里被自己刻意忽视的一些东西，扉间看着他欲言又止的神情，扉间和他争吵后失望的眼神……有什么东西被他忽略了。

木遁的顶端终于戳到闭合的子宫时，柱间抬起头，和扉间的目光对个正着。  
迷迷糊糊的红色瞳孔显示着主人还没有完全清醒过来，扉间的神情正处在迷茫和愤怒之间；他的眉毛挑起，是柱间最熟悉也最心悸的质问神色：  
你在干什么？

柱间飞快地别过头，不知道自己为什么显得如此心虚。  
对了，手术。快进行手术。  
他狠狠心，将木遁的枝条向里插进，干脆地捅进了从未深入过的内部。

扉间的挣扎程度出乎他的意料。族长辅佐发出了一声任谁听了都会感到不安的痛苦哀鸣，腿一弯就要踢他。柱间堪堪架住一边，冷不防被另一条腿蹬在肩头，扉间不管不顾地下脚极重，柱间被踢得倒退了两步。吃痛恼火，他冲弟弟喊叫：“别动！把孩子弄出来就放开你！”  
扉间像是明白了什么，不可置信地看了他一眼，嘴里咬着的布条里含糊不清地吐出几个“混蛋”“蠢货”之类的脏词。他更加警惕了，下身的痛漫上来，扉间的眼底都是血丝。  
但毕竟双手被捆绑着，战斗力有限，柱间尝试安抚不成又挨了几下，差点被踢到脸之后双掌一合，暴起的藤曼把扉间双腿捆了个结实。

“我说了别动！！！”这句话几乎是从他喉咙里钻出来的，柱间恶狠狠地看着弟弟，决定今天无论如何都要贯彻兄长的威严。  
“你被别的男人操的时候也这么浪吗？”他狠狠在弟弟腿根一拧，他知道那里最让人痛：弟弟眼里迅速盈满泪水。  
幼嫩树枝分叉生长，迅速布满了整个子宫，准备将某处子宫壁上躲藏的小小胚胎摘下来拧成肉泥。

然而什么也没有。  
柱间愣住了。

他脑子里前一秒还在想如果扉间之后如果能好好道歉，怀孕和反抗两件事他都可以揭过不提。但在意识到扉间肚子里确实不存在什么子虚乌有的孩子后，千手柱间僵在了当场，一时间不知道作何反应。

他能感到那些老人仍站在他身后看着这场闹剧，但他们一言不发地躲在阴影里，像一群阴魂不散的鬼。

“你们骗了我？”  
没有回答，柱间本也没有希望得到回应。  
他当下急需的是弟弟的原谅。柱间颤抖着伸出手，剥掉了扉间脸上被泪水浸湿的纱布，看到弟弟脸上狰狞的伤口。  
羞辱了扉间就是在羞辱他，他早该想到的。  
“别哭了，对不起……”  
扉间闭上眼不再看他。


End file.
